For golf, and above all for tennis, this freedom has been sought by using shirts and jackets in which all of the dimensions have been increased.
But such an increase in size is unattractive in appearance and it still does not provide full freedom to the arms when they are stretched in a golf swing or while serving in tennis when one arm is moved to throw the ball and then the other to hit it.
As a result, before serving, tennis players instinctively raise the armholes of their garments to loosen their sleeves.
However that precaution does not prevent the bottom portions of the sleeves being retained by the body where the sleeve is attached at the armhole.